The Robe
by babygurl0506
Summary: A little oneshot about Jennifer Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You have to read to understand... JIBBS, cause you all know how much i LOVE Jen and Jethro. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot… from me to you. I was bored in my car in traffic and typed this on my blackberry. I like it... thought you all would too.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it. I wish I did… cause then Jen would be alive… and Gibbs wouldn't be so miserable without her.**

* * *

It wasn't that he HATED working under Jen; in fact, he'd readily admit that being under Jen was one of the best positions he had ever been in, but that was Paris and it was a lifetime ago. He glanced up at her as she spoke with a colleague. His eyes scanning her lean legs shown so perfectly in the tight skirt, her womanly curves of her hips and breasts emphasized in the suit jacket and the bright contrast against the black outfit of her red hair. His phone rang and he acknowledged Abby's request before barking at his team to go to the lab with him. He felt her eyes more than he saw them. He headed down to the lab in a sea of thoughts. "GIBBS!" He smiled and handed over the CafPow to Abby as he headed into the lab with his team. He glanced at the table next to him and followed along with her info about the evidence and her findings until he saw it. His eyes traced the silk of the robe lying on the table in front of him. He remembered the last time he'd seen a robe like that…

_The steeled blue eyes ran over the city of lights. He brought the long white cigarette to his lips and took a long hit from it, letting its warm burn drag down his throat and warm his chest before he exhaled and watched that white cloud dissipate in the dark Parisian sky. He licked his lips and flicked the end of the cigarette, watching the ash fall off the balcony in a flickering helix and then die on the cold cement below him. His arms rested on the cool metal of the balcony enclosure as the light breeze brushed over his nearly nude body. He turned over his shoulder and gazed at the bare back of his redhead companion. The long red locks contrasting starkly with the soft porcelain of her skin._

_His eyes followed the lean line of her body and over the sheet that barely covered her hips and upper thighs. He shook his head twice and tried to scold himself. He'd always promised himself that he'd never let himself mix work and pleasure and yet here he was, watching his young partner sleep after yet another session of love making. He turned back to the landscape view and took another long hit from the cigarette. This wasn't what he'd ever expected... He'd said no affairs but this wasn't an affair... It never could be. It was more than that. She'd never been just a woman of convenience. He swallowed and knew what he had to do. He had to make a choice... Stephanie or Jennifer._

_He jolted slightly hearing the long inhale and soft moan from behind him. He grinned a he smelt her perfume getting stronger and relaxed into her touch as her hands slid up his back and over his shoulders and her silk covered body pressed into him, "what are you doing?" He inclined his head and glanced at her as she rested her cheek to the back of his shoulder and grinned at him sleepily. He surveyed the wide hazel eyes that stared at him and the still slightly swollen lips that showed her sleepily contentment, "Thinkin..." She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes slightly, "about?" He closed the few inches of space and gently kissed her, holding onto it as long as possible. "You." She smirked and stealthily grabbed the half gone cigarette from his hand and took a puff, releasing it into the breeze of Parisian air surrounding them. He pulled it back and finished it before eyeing her, "these things will kill you" he muttered as he snuffed it out on the bar of the balcony and dropped it off the edge._

_She smirked and looked up at him as she leaned against the bar with her back and crossed her arms murmuring softly to him, "hypocrite." He chuckled and eyed the robe covering the soft skin he knew hid beneath it. He took a step forward and pinned her to the balcony, "I haven't heard any complaints yet." He slid his leg between hers and strongly pressed his thigh against her core, forcing himself to not moan at the heat he felt on his bare thigh. He grinned as her eyes slid shut and her lips parted slightly in a whisper of his name. He leaned in and brushed his mouth along her neck as his hands began to slide into the robe and caress down her bare back to her backside in slow circles. He brushed the tip of his nose along her jugular vein and kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder, grinning as he heard her moan his name again louder. "Mmmm Jethro... Jethro..."_

"JETHRO!" He blinked and remembered where he was. He looked around and stopped as he gazed back into the green eyes that were a little wiser but still lively as ever. "Jethro, your team left the lab 15 minutes ago to go pick up a suspect." He looked around and then back at her," they left me?" She chuckled and nodded, "something about not wanting to get beaten for disturbing you. Abby called me to handle it." He nodded and gazed back at the robe before heading to the elevator.

Jen followed his final glance and smirked; she suddenly understood. She took a deep breath and headed to the elevator, sneaking up behind him and holding him the way she had all those years earlier. She leaned her mouth up to his ear and smiled against it, "I still think about you too."


End file.
